Too Close to Home
by courderouge2006
Summary: Something horrific happens to someone close to Clark right in his own backyard of Smallville. As everything seemingly starts to work against him, will he be able to fix everything before it's too late? Part of the Sheriff Kent AU.
1. Chapter 1

Here you are kids. New story, little darker tone. Hoping to move some storylines along. Enjoy.

/

The heavy doors burst inward, spraying the floor of the office with the remains of ornate stained glass. Heavy boot steps crunched over the shattered glass as the pissed off intruder made his way further into the room. "Luthor!"

The high-backed leather chair turned slowly, showing the grinning face of the man seated behind the desk. "Sheriff Kent. Something I can help you with?"

Clark walked up to the desk quickly, eyes flickering with rage. "Yea there is." Tossing his hand out, a loud clatter rang out on the glass top desk. "Get up."

Looking down, the smiling figure noticed the badge still spinning on top of the desk. Cutting his eyes back up to the sheriff he put his hands on the desk. "Get up?"

Clark nodded. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of you Luthor. And I won't enjoy it as much if you're already halfway to the ground."

/

_48 hours earlier_

Clark stopped in front of the door for a moment, hesitating as he went to knock. Taking a deep breath, he rapped twice before hearing the bellowed "Enter" from inside the office. Stepping in quickly, Clark found himself face to face with General Sam Lane once again.

The General never even looked up from his ledger. "Kent. What are you doing here?"

Clark gritted his teeth, forcing himself to look past the obvious disdain in the man's voice. "Thank you for seeing me General. I hope I'm not taking up too much of your time."

General Lane scoffed. "No, I'm sure the nation can do with me taking a break now and then instead of doing my job. What can I do for you?" Finally shutting the ledger, the General clasped his hands and looked up at the sheriff. Gesturing to one of the chairs in front of the desk, he leaned back in his own.

Clark slid into one of the chairs. "Well sir, there was something I wanted to discuss with you. About Lois."

"How are things going in your town… Littleville was it?" the General barreled ahead, ignoring what Clark had said.

Clark bit his lip again. "Smallville, sir. And things are going very well."

Reaching to the humidor on his desk, General Lane pulled a cigar from inside, offering it to Clark. Clark shook his head. "No thank you sir, I'm not much of a smoker."

General Lane arched his brow before shutting the humidor and pulling his clipper from beside it. Lighting his cigar he leaned back. "I heard reports that you went and got yourself apprehended awhile back."

Clark could taste blood now from having to bite his lip. "Someone figured to make his name by taking me out, yes sir."

"One of your own former employees, I believe? Doesn't say much for your personnel selection out there in Littleville, Kent."

Clark bit back a smirk as he replied, "Well General Lane, I'm sure you of all people can understand a former employee wanting bad things to happen to you. With as stressful a job as this is."

Sam raised his brow. "So who watched over the town while you were otherwise engaged?"

"My people did a fine job while I was gone. Most of the deputies watched over the town while Whitney and several others looked for me."

General Lane chuckled. "Yes, the Marine. Sounds like a dream team I'd want in charge of looking for me."

Popping his neck slightly, Clark smirked. "Well sir, between Whitney, our chief forensic scientist Ian, and your daughter… I'd say I was in the best hands. Wouldn't you?"

Sam glared back at Clark for a moment before taking a puff of his cigar. "So what is it that you came to see me about? I don't mean to rush, but I have important business to get to when we're done here."

Resituating himself in his seat, Clark opened his mouth just as his cell phone started to buzz. Exhaling deeply, he looked up at the General as he reached for his belt. "One moment sir, let me tell them I'm busy."

General Lane grunted. "Still haven't learned basic etiquette I see." At that moment however, his own phone rang and Sam grabbed for it quickly.

"What is it Whitney?"

"_Bossman, we have a situation back at Smallville Med…"_

"General Lane."

"_General Lane, this is Nurse Rollins at Smallville Medical…"_

Both men disconnected their calls at the same moment, eyes meeting across the desk.

General Lane was on his feet reaching for his jacket. "I can have a chopper prepped in ten minutes."

Clark was already to the door. "I can get us there faster sir." He looked back to see the General staring back at him as he picked the phone up, disbelief on his face. "Trust me, just this once."

The General let the phone fall back into place. "Just this once. Let's go."

/

The Charger pulled into the Emergency Room parking lot, tires squealing and siren blaring. Whipping into one of the spots reserved for Law Enforcement, Clark shut the engine off and was out of the car quickly. General Lane was right behind him. "Not bad Kent, considering the blatant abuse of power there."

Clark didn't even look back at him. "I don't hear you complaining. Besides, weren't you about to hijack a helicopter?"

"Sequester. Not hijack."

Both men reached the Nurse's desk. "Lois Lane's room."

The nurse in charge looked up as both of them spoke at the same time. "Who's asking?"

"Her father, Sam Lane." Clark grit his teeth as he was beat to the punch this time.

The nurse led them back through the halls and to Lois' room. As they entered, both men were stopped short by the sight of the woman they cared about lying on the bed.

Lois' left eye was swollen and bruised. Her lips were split and puffy . A nasty gash crossed the right side of her face and bruises were visible across her throat. Her arms that were visible were also covered in bruises.

Clark walked over to the far side of her bed, his hand reaching for hers but stopping, afraid it might hurt. "What happened?"

The nurse stepped further into the room. "She was found in the alley behind the Smallville Sheriff's Department. Someone driving by saw her and called 911, she was brought here immediately."

Clark shook his head. "Why didn't anyone call me before now?"

"It was… hard to see who she was at first bossman." Whitney stepped into the room, hat held in his hands. "The boys couldn't recognize her, she didn't have ID on her."

General Lane stood on the opposite side of the bed. "What do you mean it was hard to see her?"

Whitney sighed. "She was covered in blood. Her face was, and most of her jacket and shirt. She's had two transfusions since she got here."

"You're welcome by the way."

Clark looked to the door to see Lana walk in with a bandage around her elbow. "You gave her…?"

Lana nodded. "Matching blood types. I gave the first, they got the rest from storage."

Clark walked over quickly, picking the tiny woman up in a big hug. "Thank you… I can't say it enough."

Lana laughed. "You're welcome. Now let me go or the bandage is going to pop off Clark."

Clark sat her back down and walked back to the side of Lois' bed. General Lane sighed and glanced across the bed. "Get out of here."

Looking up, Clark's eyes flared again. "What?"

"You heard me. She was assaulted outside of your office, this is obviously because of you. Get out of here before I have you thrown out."

Clark didn't move from his spot next to Lois. "I'm not going anywhere. You don't get to run in from the sidelines and try to take control of Lois' life. I'm going to find out what happened to her after I know she's alright."

The General stared Clark down, his face not betraying anything. "Deputy Fordman."

Whitney looked up from his spot next to Lana at the foot of the bed. "Y-yes sir?"

"Escort Clark Kent from my daughter's room. He is not wanted here." The General looked as if he wanted to smile as he said the words.

Whitney stared at the General wide eyed, Lana made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeak, and Clark didn't move. Walking over, Whitney turned his back towards the General and leaned in closer to his friend. "Bossman, you know I don't want to… but he has grounds. He's got legal rights you don't, unless Lois has listed you on the forms?" Whitney turned to look at the nurse.

Nurse Rollins flipped through the folder and shook her head. "The listed next of kin is Samuel Lane."

Clark stared back at the General, then turned to his friend. "It's fine. I understand. Legalities." Looking back to the General, he crossed his arms. "Do you have a problem with her friends visiting? They all care about Lois a lot."

General Lane looked over to Lana, then back to Clark. "I don't see a problem with them being here. Within reason."

Clark gave a curt nod. "Thank you for that at least." Reaching out he touched Lois' hand gently and leaned over, barely pressing his lips against the unmarked skin near her temple. "I'll be back. Trust me."

Moving quickly, Clark walked out of the room not giving the General the pleasure of seeing him upset. Whitney walked out with him, reaching back to shut the door… and stopping short when he turned back, almost running right into Clark. "Whoa… stopped short there didn't ya?"

Clark didn't answer. He looked Whitney right in the eyes. "Can Lana stick around here for a while?"

Whitney nodded quickly. "Sure thing. As long as she doesn't sass the Army man in there. She looked pretty PO'ed when he told me to kick you out."

Clark just nodded. "Tell her thanks. I'll call mom and see if she can come by." Clark turned and walked back toward the entrance, leaving Whitney to run trying to catch up.

"Where you going Bossman?"

"I'm gonna find whoever did this to Lois."

Whitney fell into step beside him. "And bring them in, right?"

Clark looked over to his second in command, not saying a word… and then he was out the door heading for his car.

Whitney watched the door swing shut and sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Shit. Almost feel sorry for that bastard." Looking back down the hall he noticed Lana and the nurse standing outside of Lois' room, Lana rubbing her arm where they took the blood. His eyes met his wife's and he nodded to her slightly before he glanced at the door to the lot once more. "Almost."


	2. Chapter 2

And away we go. Chapter 2, hope you all enjoy.

/

Clark finally looked up from the desk when he heard a knock on his office door. "Yea?"

The door opened slowly, giving way for Ian's head to pop in. "Hey Clark. This a good time?"

"I called you Ian, so I think this is a good time. Come on, get in here."

Walking through the door quickly, Ian moved to shut the door before a hand slipped in, stopping it. Looking up, Clark saw Whitney slip into the room as well. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Lana were going to stick around the hospital?"

Whitney shook his head. "Lois' old man kept tossing questions my way, talking about the service and all that. After the third time I defended my CO, I could tell he was getting antsy to yell at someone else. I put Riley outside the door before he tried to throw all of us out of there."

Clark just nodded. "Thanks." Turning back to Ian, he stood up from his desk. "Did you get the report?"

Ian nodded. "Yea. I managed to get it from the incoming ER doc." Holding up an envelope, he shifted nervously.

"Well, have you looked through it yet Ian?"

Swallowing nervously, Ian nodded. "I did yea. And it… it doesn't look good Clark."

Crossing his arms, Clark chuckled humorlessly. "I saw her Ian, I know it's not good. But I need details and I'm pretty sure the doctors have been… warned… not to talk to me about this case."

Whitney raised his arm, calling the other men's attention. "I uh… might have heard the good general calling someone and requesting his own investigation. So we're definitely working against the clock here."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Clark sighed. "So let's get to it. What did you find Ian?"

Sitting on the couch, Ian opened the envelope and pulled the contents from it. "Well, you know she was found outside the station here…"

"But that's not where she was… hurt." Clark added.

Whitney looked up to his friend. "What makes you say that Bossman?"

Rubbing his eyes again, Clark continued, "There's not enough blood out there to match what everyone said she looked like. There's some contact on the wall and a small pool on the ground. But no splatter, nothing that looks like she was hit out there."

Ian raised his eyebrows, but continued. "She had a major cranial laceration, which as you of all people know bleeds much more freely. There's also a jagged gash on her right cheek, the accompanying bruising looks like she was slapped and a piece of jewelry might have done it. A bad bruise to her left eye and a fracture of the orbital bone. Her arms are bruised, showing she was held roughly. And uh…" Flipping to the next page, Ian grew quiet. Looking over to Whitney, he didn't say anything for a few tense moments.

"Ian! What is it you're not telling me?"

Looking back to Clark, Ian took a deep breath and slid his glasses off. "While there are no signs of actual… sexual trauma… bruising shows she was definitely groped and… handled."

Clark's hands tensed on the edge of his desk, deep breaths the only noise in the room. Whitney and Ian didn't move, knowing the next person to twitch would most likely earn Clark's wrath.

The door swung open quickly and one of the rookie deputies taken on in the past year rushed in. "Sheriff, you gotta hear…" Deputy Daniels stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on Clark's face, realizing he just stepped in it majorly.

Ian leaned back on the couch, choosing to look at the birds in the tree outside the window rather than what was about to happen to the deputy. Whitney sat staring wide-eyed, part of him saying to look away and the other wanting to see what happens.

Clark walked up to the deputy slowly, speaking in a calm and collected voice. "What?"

Daniels gulped, visibly shaking. "Well… ummm… we… we found uh… we… there's… the…"

Clark reached his hand out, placing it on Daniel's shoulder… and slowly tightening his grip. "Daniels… what is it?"

"!"

Clark's eyes cleared up quickly. "Where exactly?"

"East, out past Loeb Bridge on the Elbow."

Clark looked up, wheels obviously turning in his mind.

"Uh Bossman… do I really need to say what we're all thinking?"

Clark shook his head. "No. I know what's out there." Looking down at Daniels, Clark loosened his grip on the man's shoulder. "Is the car still out there?"

Daniels gulped again, shaking his head. He winced when he felt the grip tighten again. "We got pictures, measurements, evidence and we had it brought back here. There were rumors of someone being brought in from the outside trying to take over and we know this one's personal Sheriff. It was by the book, just… quicker."

A small grin tilted the corner of Clark's lips. Patting the shorter man on the head, he nodded. "Good Deputy. Get a cookie out of the break room." Clark pushed past him and was already moving out of the office before Whitney and Ian made it to their feet.

Stopping at the deputy, Ian smirked. "Hey, you made it through your first crisis with the bossman and you're alive. Good job." Patting him on the shoulder, Whitney left to follow Clark and Ian to look over the new evidence.

Left alone in the office, Deputy Daniels finally took a shaky breath and stumbled back against the door. "That… that wasn't so bad." Daniels jumped suddenly when he heard a bang, ducking behind the edge of the door and looking out… to see someone had dropped a box of printer paper. Wiping his face, Daniels forced himself to calm down. "Cookie… I get a cookie. Gonna go get that cookie."

/

Sitting outside the car, Clark rubbed his hands over his hair, grunting. "This car is never this clean. The one time it would help when she leaves a note or scrap of paper, and her car is completely clean. What the hell?"

Ian sighed. "Well, at least we have an idea that the perp didn't do this…" he added, holding up the receipt they had found from a car detailing service in the glove compartment from three days earlier.

Whitney nodded. "Yea. Pina Colada. I would have gone for new car smell personally, but that's just me."

Throwing the gloves he had worn against the wall, Clark stood and paced, all the while grumbling under his breath. Leaning against the table, Clark stared at the floor. "Lois wouldn't have gone easily. She wouldn't just let someone push her around like that without fighting back. There's got to be something, some evidence she fought back."

Whitney sighed. "Clark, she might not have been able to. She had a head wound, she might have been unconscious."

Clark shook his head. "No. She's too stubborn to make it that easy."

Ian stood up suddenly and made his way to the file on the table. Opening it up, he flipped through the pages, reading over them and then dropping the file, slamming his hand down onto it. "Of course. Her nails."

"What about them?" Clark looked over at the file.

Ian pointed to an entry on the page. "There was blood and skin particles under her nails. SOP was for it to be sent off for analysis, but the results weren't in by the time I grabbed the file." Reaching into his pocket Ian pulled his cell phone out, dialing a number quickly from memory.

Clark and Whitney tried to listen in, but too many big words were being tossed around too quickly.

Finally shutting the phone, Ian crossed back to them grinning. "It wasn't hers. She scratched whoever did this. We have the DNA."

Clark's face lit up. "Is there a match?"

Ian shook his head. "Nothing yet. But it's a broad search, we have no idea where to narrow it down by yet."

Rubbing his chin, Clark looked up. "It's something at least."

Whitney walked over to the table to stand by the two men. "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room? We all know where this car was found. And what's out there."

Clark nodded. "I know Whitney. Luthorcorp. But you know we better damn well have our ducks in a row if we go knocking on that door." Moving from the table, Clark headed for the door to the garage. "Keep me in the loop, I'll be back in a while."

"Where you going Bossman?"

"Metropolis. Lois had to have notes about what she was working on somewhere." Nodding at them, he pulled the door open. "And thanks. I know we're walking right on the border with this one."

Whitney laughed, but Ian was the first to speak up. "The rules get boring. Why else do you think I'm still working here instead of making more money in the city? It's never dull for too long with you guys lately."

Clark really laughed for the first time since this all started. "I guess… thanks?" Waving he was out the door.

Whitney looked over at Ian. "You really got offered more money?"

Ian nodded. "A good bit. But I'd have to move to the city, and we're thinking about starting a family soon. So that doesn't look too appealing." Putting the files back in the envelope he smiled. "You haven't received offers? Even Clark was offered a job with Metropolis PD."

Whitney tapped his fingers against his chin. "Well damn. I guess I'm not that special after all."

Ian sighed, patting his friend on the back. "Oh Whitney, don't say that. You're definitely… special. Very special." With that, Ian left the garage heading back to the offices.

Whitney grinned as he started to put equipment back into place. Suddenly he looked up, staring at the wall. "He didn't mean that in a good way."

He heard snickering from behind him and noticed a deputy looking through the supply cage across the floor.

"Duh," the deputy chuckled to himself before turning to walk out of the cage and bumped right into Whitney.

"You say something newbie?"

"Ummm… no sir. Nothing at all."

Whitney nodded to him. "Got some work to be doing?"

The deputy nodded quickly before rushing past him and out of the garage, leaving Whitney chuckling to himself again. "Let's see brain boy do that. I am special."

/

Letting himself into the apartment, Clark shut the door quietly. Making his way to Lois' office, he flipped the light switch on, zeroing in on the desk and the files strewn over it. Smiling, he let out a deep breath. "Car might be clean but at least some things are still the same."

Sitting at the desk Clark started going over the papers, looking for anything that would give him a link to whoever hurt Lois. After making it through several stacks of obligatory files on businesses and politicians the paper most likely had her looking into, he found an unmarked folder. Opening it he found several police reports on women who had been assaulted in the Metropolis area. Some had similar injuries to Lois, and some had been hurt even worse.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Looking up, Clark saw the one man he didn't want to standing in the office doorway. "I'm trying to find out who hurt Lois. You know… your daughter?"

General Lane grunted. "I thought I told you that you weren't wanted anywhere near this?"

"No sir, you told me I wasn't wanted at the hospital, which I believe is merely your opinion. I'm trying to find out who hurt Lois and planted her on my doorstep."

"Have you looked at any of the men you've put away? I'm sure they'd try to get revenge on you by going after your friend."

Clark stood behind the desk. "Lois means more to me than a friend, as much as you don't want to acknowledge it. And my people are looking into all leads at the moment."

The general stepped further into the room. "Tell your 'people' that they aren't needed. I have called in a team to look into this. They're professionals."

"So am I."

General Lane chuckled dryly. "Oh yes, you've done a wonderful job keeping control of things in your own town. As you said, she was left on your very doorstep Kent."

Putting his hands on the desk, Clark leaned closer to the general. "Ever stop to think that maybe it wasn't me someone was sending a message to here?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Clark smirked. "I mean Fort Ryan isn't that far from Smallville or Metropolis. And I'm pretty sure it's safe to say you've pissed off a good many recruits in your time around here. Maybe this should really be laid at your feet, General." Clark nearly spat the last word out.

"I will not be talked to like that by a backwoods rent-a-cop!"

"I'm not one of your grunts, I don't have to watch my tone. What's wrong, you can't take a little of your own medicine General? Not so fun when the blame is aimed at you is it?"

General Lane tossed his hat onto the desk, lips curling in a snarl. "You watch your mouth you little bastard, don't forget who you're talking to here!"

"I haven't forgotten. But I find it ironic that the first time you start acting like a father is when your daughter is unconscious in a hospital and unable to call you on your bullshit!"

Unbuttoning his jacket, General Lane smoldered with rage. "That's it. You're going to learn respect for once in your life Kent."

Clark grinned as he walked around the desk. "You're going to tech me respect, _sir_? You sure you're not going to break a hip?"

"I would figure that at some point in your past you'd have gotten some sense beat into your thick skull."

Clark chuckled. "As much as I'd like to take the bait and put you in a hospital bed right next to your daughter, I'd hate to be the one who had to tell Lois I'm the guy who kicked her old man's ass. That might really put a damper on things when I ask her to marry me, _sir_."

Clark had to admit that for his age, Sam Lane was still pretty fast. And pretty strong. The punch coming at him quickly connected with his jaw and sent him over the desk, falling to the floor in a pile of files and papers.

"Anything else you want to add, smartass?" Lane stood across the desk, smirking down at the young man on the floor.

Clark stood up quickly, blinking his eyes and whistling. "Wow. Ok, you got a little fuel in the tank still. I didn't hurt your hand did I?"

General Lane grunted again. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Clark held his hands up. "I'd be more than happy to pay you back right now, but someone needs to be looking for whoever hurt Lois. Besides…" Rubbing his thumb across the gash in his lip, Clark smirked. "I'm gonna be the bigger man and walk away." Picking up his cap, Clark moved to push past the general on his way out of the office. "And that's assault of an officer. Don't leave town General. I might be seeing you again real soon." Smiling, Clark walked out of the office, heading for the front door.

"You're a cocky little shit, Kent. You will never marry my daughter, not as long as I'm breathing."

Shutting the door to the apartment Clark gripped his jaw, wincing. "Damn that hurt." Walking down the hall, Clark pulled his shirt up and reached under it, pulling the unmarked file from where he tucked it into his jeans to sneak it out. He knew the General would never have let him walk out with it, and he was too sharp not to notice him sneaking it into his pocket. The punch hurt, but it was necessary.

Flipping his cell phone open, Clark punched in a speed dial. "Whitney, make sure Ian's ready to work when I get back, I think we have a lead." Cutting the call off, Clark stepped into the elevator and hit the ground floor. "Alright Lois. Now we got something."


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning in with his elbows on the desk, Clark rubbed his hands over his eyes for the third time in two minutes.

"Bossman, go get some sleep. You're gonna run yourself into the ground at this rate." Whitney spoke up from his perch next to the sofa, leaned back in one of the uncomfortable chairs he brought in so he wouldn't fall asleep.

Shaking his head, Clark crossed to the coffee pot. "No time to sleep. I don't want to lose this lead." Pouring a "fresh" cup, he tossed half of it back in one gulp. "Ian, doesn't your wife miss you when you spend all night in my office?"

Ian leaned up from where his head lay on the edge of the desk. "She says it helps to get away from me now and then. And she's happy I have friends who will put up with me."

"Really?" chimed in Whitney. "When do we get to meet them?"

"Ha ha. You're too funny Whitney."

Whitney just grinned back at him. "I try."

Clark shook his head and sat back down at his desk. "Well, for what it's worth Ian, I appreciate the help."

Ian smiled, pulling his glasses on. "Thanks Clark. Glad I can help. Of course, this time I'm helping with a case about Lois, last time involved you… I guess all we need is for Whitney to get banged up and I'll hit the trifecta."

Whitney's head snapped up so quickly he was thrown off balance. Pin-wheeling his arms did no good, as he fell back to the floor with a bang.

Ian chuckled and even Clark had to hide a grin. "You ok Whit?" he asked, not looking up from the files he was looking through.

Whitney stood up quickly, sitting on the sofa. "Hold on a minute. I've already been shot, then I got stabbed in the gut and had my neck cut. Why do you want something else to happen to me?"

"I didn't say that I _wanted_ it to happen Whitney, I just said that you're the only one left out of you three." Ian shrugged as he went back to work.

Stretching and popping his back, Whitney grunted. "Well what about you Einstein? What if they come after you next time instead? You're little… science… stuff has put a lot of guys in jail, what if one of them comes after you?"

Setting his pen down, Clark looked up between the two men. "Well... that would be worse than Whitney getting abducted."

Whitney's eyes went wide and Ian grinned smugly. "Bossman, how can you say that?"

Clark just shrugged. "Because if Ian's gone then it's just up to you and me to look through the evidence and figure out where he is." Looking over to Ian, Clark shook his head. "Sorry buddy, you'd be screwed." Tossing back the last of the coffee, Clark stood up and walked to the door of the office. "You guys get some shut eye. I'm gonna check on what all's been happening in the town today." Clark shut the door as the two men inside continued their bickering.

/

Clark sat on the hood of the Charger, elbows propped on his knees as he stared at the parking lot. "What the hell am I missing here?" Rubbing his tired eyes he blew out a tired breath. "Five women from Metropolis are hurt… Lois looks into it, leads her towards Luthorcorp and now she's hurt. She was dumped at this station, so it could be someone who frequents the city and here. Truck driver? Employee?" Wringing his hands together Clark growled low in his throat, slamming his fist down onto the hood. "Dammit, what am I missing?"

"I don't think Uncle Jonathan would appreciate that."

Clark looked up to see his cousin standing near the door to the station. "What are you doing out this late Kara?"

She walked over to him, holding out a Tupperware container. "Aunt Martha knows you're not eating. She sent me out here with this."

Clark had to chuckle in spite of his mood. "Oh my god. I'm thirty, the sheriff of a town, I've been on the national news… and my mom still packs my lunch."

Kara sat on the hood with him, elbowing him in the ribs. "Shut up and eat your veggies."

Clark took the container from her and opened it, immediately hit with the warm aroma of fried chicken and potatoes. "Ok, just this once." Picking up a piece of the chicken Clark dove in.

Kara smiled. "Any luck so far?"

Clark shook his head. "Found some files Lois had on similar attacks in the city, but there was very little evidence at those scenes. There was blood and skin found at two, and it matches the DNA we found from Lois' nails, but we can't find a match in the system anywhere."

Kara leaned over, laying her head on Clark's shoulder. "You'll find it Clark. Don't worry." She swatted his arm when he started putting the top back on the container. "You're supposed to eat all of it."

"As good as mom's potatoes are, I'm a little too old to use my hands to scoop…" Clark was cut off when a fork wrapped in a napkin popped up in front of his face. "Thank you."

The cousins sat in silence as Clark finished his meal. Putting the fork in the container he closed it back up and sat it behind them. "Thanks for bringing that. It hit the spot."

"No problem. Doesn't take a genius to know that hungry Clark equals grumpy Clark. I'm sure Whitney and Ian would attest to that." She smiled sweetly up at him.

Clark just chuckled. "Smartass."

Kara hit him once again. "I'm telling, you cussed."

Clark slid off the hood and turned to her. "It's late. Go home, get some sleep."

Grabbing the Tupperware, Kara hopped off the hood. "Alright, but you let us know as soon as you hear any…"

Clark twisted away from her suddenly, looking across the lot.

"Clark, what are you…?"

He held up one hand to silence her, the other pulling his pistol. "Get inside."

"Clark?"

"Kara, get inside… now!" Taking off at a full run, Clark ran across the street. Rushing down the alley toward downtown, he heard it again. A shriek then a gruff voice. Looking around, he cursed himself for forgetting his flashlight, using the low light from windows and the far away street lamps to look around.

Hearing a small clatter he pressed himself against the wall next to the mouth of a side alley. Peering around the corner he could barely make out the shape of a dumpster. After several long moments he started to move down the alley again when he heard a woman cry out, followed by a slap.

Raising his gun Clark started moving. "Sheriff's Department, come out with your hands up!"

Something moved and gunshots rang out, the alley lighting up with the muzzle flash.

Clark dove behind the dumpster. "Son of a bitch… I am tired of people shooting at me!"

The gunshots stopped. Listening closely, Clark heard metal scrap on metal. The sound of a clip dropping out of a pistol. Jumping, he pulled himself up onto the dumpster and ran across the top. Diving off of it he aimed for the figure he could see standing.

Both hit the ground hard. Clark reached for the gun arm, slamming it back into the ground until he dropped the gun. "Stop resisting!"

The dark figure responded with a knee to Clark's groin. His grip loosened at the sudden burst of pain and the figure pulled his hand free. Clark felt something hit him in the side of the head and his vision went white. Rolling to the side he grabbed at his head and felt warm blood flow over his fingers. He heard the click of a trigger being pulled several times but nothing happened.

"Heh. Next time."

Clark heard footsteps running off as he pushed himself to sit up, trying to blink the stars out of his vision. Getting to his feet slowly he limped over to the other wall. "Ma'am, are you ok?" He didn't get an answer but he heard whimpering. "Ma'am?"

"Clark? We heard gunshots, you ok?"

Looking in the direction he had come from, Clark saw Whitney and a couple of deputies running towards him, followed by Ian and Kara. "I'm fine. He ran that way, get after him… go!"

Whitney and the deputies took off. Ian ran up to Clark with a flashlight. "Clark that looks bad. We need to get you to…"

"Her first." Clark took the flashlight from Ian and shone it against the wall to get enough light to see the woman… and his heart stopped. "Shit."

Ian moved around the dumpster to look. "Is it bad?" Looking at the woman Ian hit his knees. "Emily? Emily? Oh god, Emily talk to me." Ian put his arms around the whimpering woman, pulling her against his chest. "Emily… it's gonna be ok."

Whitney and the deputies made it back, breathing hard. "No sign of him. No trail either… is the girl ok?"

Clark pulled Whitney to the side and whispered something to him. Whitney's eyes opened wide and he looked to Clark once more before breaking into a run back toward the station without a word.

Kara moved over to Clark. "What's going on? Where's Whitney going?"

Clark glanced back over to Ian. "That's Emily. Ian's wife."

Kara's eyes widened. "Oh god."

Clark nodded. "Whitney's getting Lana and Kyle just in case."

"Do you think someone's targeting your families?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know. But it's too big a coincidence not to think about. I'm sending someone out to mom's right now. You can go with them or stay here."

"I'll… I'll stay."

Clark nodded and walked over to talk to the deputies. The lights of the ambulance lit up the alley as everyone started working again.

Kara stayed back out of the way, wondering to herself what happened to the postcard town she remembered from when she was a kid.

/

Clark held the new report in his hands, eyes scanning it for the tenth time since it was brought to him.

"Think you can see if there's room in the budget to just build us an apartment in the back of the station?"

He looked up to see Lana walk by his open door. "Not funny tonight."

Stepping inside she nodded. "I know. But since this is the fourth time we've been brought here for our protection, I'm having to keep my sense of humor up so I don't go insane."

Clark didn't respond. He just kept glancing over the page.

"Why did he snatch Emily?"

Clark slammed the file down. "I don't know, I didn't have time to ask him in between having my balls jacked up into my lungs and getting my head busted open with a Beretta."

Lana stood quietly, not backing down from his outburst. "Did he take her from their house? Did he go after her intentionally?"

Clark looked down at the file folder. "She was here in the lot. She was bringing Ian some food since we were working late, and he grabbed her from behind, dragged her off." The sound of a glass shattering snapped him out of his haze and he looked up, seeing Kara in the doorway. "Damn. Kara… maybe you should sit down."

"It was almost me. It could be me in the hospital." Kara stared straight ahead as she mumbled to herself, shaking.

Lana led her to the couch slowly. "But it's not you Kara, it's ok."

Kara shook her head. "Maybe it should be me."

Clark crouched in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean… I'm not…"

Lana took her hands and squeezed gently. "Kara, don't think that. It's not your fault that he grabbed Emily and not you. This isn't because of you, it's because of some sick bastard. He's responsible, not Lois, not Emily, and not you. Alright?"

Kara nodded quickly, looking at her cousin. "I just… I didn't realize how close I was to being…"

Clark nodded. "I understand. It's fine. Just try and calm down, I'll get you some fresh coffee."

Stepping over the busted mug in his doorway Clark walked toward the break room. Pouring a cup he sat it down on the counter and sighed, leaning over the sink and splashing water on his face.

"This is how you protect your town? Your people?"

Clark didn't turn around to greet the speaker. "I don't have time for this, Sam."

General Lane stepped into the room. "Why wasn't I notified there had been another attack?"

"Because the last time I checked, I don't answer to you."

Stepping closer, Lane tilted his chin up at Clark. "I told you my people were going to be looking into this. You should have called me right away."

Clark turned to face the man finally. "I'm going to tell you this one time, since you don't seem to be getting the message from subtle hints." He got nose to nose with the General. "Stay out of my way so I can do my damn job."

"How do I know you're even trying? You don't have anything to show for it Kent."

"I've been on this less than 24 hours. And I don't see your 'people' bringing anyone in for this, so get off my back." Clark turned back to the counter to grab the coffee for Kara.

"Interesting that no one else saw this man, don't you think?"

His hand almost crushing the mug at the accusatory tone, Clark glared back over his shoulder. "What?"

"I mean that no one has seen this man. Even the poor girl assaulted tonight wasn't able to see who grabbed her. We only have your word you actually had contact with someone else in that alley."

Clark's body shook as he turned around. "You're saying that I did this."

General Lane shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just pointing out what no one else has."

"Do you honestly think I could have done this to Lois? I love her, I'm going to ask her to marry me, I would never hurt her! Besides, I was with you that day!"

"You said it yourself, it's not that far from Fort Ryan to Smallville. And no one is sure how long my daughter was in that alley." General Lane fixed his cuff. "As far as I know, you already asked Lois and she turned you down. Big hotshot like you probably wouldn't appreciate that would he? I bet it wouldn't sit well with you. Is that why my daughter had to get hurt Kent?"

Clark was moving toward the man quickly, rage driving his actions.

Someone beat him to it.

General Lane stumbled back suddenly, falling over a chair as he was rocked by a punch from the side. Clark looked over to see who had thrown the punch. "Ian?"

Ian glared down at the General. "Clark wouldn't hurt Lois. And he wouldn't hurt my wife. Clark's the only reason that all of us are alive at this point after all we've been through. And Clark's the reason we're going to find who hurt these women. He's going to help me find the guy who hurt my wife. If you're going to come in here and try to start something no one is stupid enough to believe, then just get the hell out of here."

General Lane made it back to his feet, his nose dripping blood. "You're not going to arrest this man for assault?"

Clark shook his head. "You press charges against him, I press charges against you for assaulting me in Lois' apartment."

General Lane glared at Clark, then at Ian. "Watch yourself. All of you." Turning to leave the break room he was stopped by the sight of Lana, Kara and Whitney crowding the door. "Out of my way." Pushing past them, General Lane made his way out of the building quickly.

Whitney glanced back inside. "You guy's ok?"

Clark nodded, patting Ian on the shoulder. "Thanks to Ian. Not sure I'd smart mouth him too much Whitney, he's got a nasty right." Walking out of the break room he nodded to them as he headed to his office.

Ian stared down at the floor until he heard his name. "Wha…?"

Whitney stood in front of him. "I said how's Emily?"

Ian licked at his lips. "She uh… she's stable. Nothing too… major. Bruising, some cuts. He didn't… touch her."

Whitney nodded. Putting his arm around Ian's shoulders he walked toward the door. "Then let's get to work and find this asshole before he gets twitchy again, alright?"

Ian nodded as they walked toward the office.

"And I gotta tell you… that was a damn good punch. And you punched a three star general! You got balls the size of grapefruits, brain boy. Next time though, make sure you follow through and they'll stay on their ass a while longer. And keep the wrist straight, you don't want to get a sprain. Oww! Yea, just like that, good one. Oww! Ok, you made your point… Oww! ALRIGHT MAN! NO MORE BRAIN BOY CRACKS!"


	4. Chapter 4

"General Lane?"

Sam looked up at the nurse who ducked her head into the room. "Yes?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there were some issues with your daughter's insurance paperwork. Could you come with me please?"

Sam looked at his still unconscious daughter and sighed, then stood. "Alright then." Walking behind her he exited the room, glancing to the two men in fatigues by the door. "No one goes in except for hospital personnel. Understood?"

"Yes sir, General Lane."

"Good man. I'll be back soon." Following the nurse down the hallway he rubbed his eyes as he waited for the elevator. Once it arrived they disappeared inside.

The man to the left of the door looked where the General had gone, eyes cutting to the side. As the elevator doors shut he turned to right. "All clear Whit."

Whitney and Clark ducked out from behind the nurse's station. "Thanks a lot Grant. Owe you one."

Grant Fordman, PFC stationed at Fort Ryan, smirked at his older cousin. "No you don't. Anything that would piss off General A-Hole is worth it. Go on, we'll signal. Nurse said you got about ten minutes."

Whitney rushed into the room first, followed by Clark who stopped to shake each man's hand. "Thank you."

Shutting the door quietly, Clark walked over to the bedside. Looking down at Lois he felt his gut clench. "This isn't… I can't believe this is Lois."

"I know it's hard Clark, but we're gonna make it right. Don't worry."

Clark nodded and ran his hand over the side of Lois' face. "Lois… when you wake up you're gonna be either really proud or really pissed off. Your dad punched me, Ian punched your dad, I stole files, we're trespassing, and I told your dad I'm gonna propose to you."

Whitney chuckled from his spot by the door. "This is Lois we're talking about, of course she'll be proud of you bossman."

Clark smiled at that. "Good point." Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you Lois. You've gotta wake up. Wake up baby."

Clark and Whitney's hearts almost stopped when they heard her make a noise. Clark stared at him with wide eyes before leaning closer. "Lois? Lois are you awake?"

"Ju…"

Hands cupping her face, Clark grinned. "Whitney she's trying to say something. What is it Lois? What are you saying?"

"Jul… Jul…"

Whitney walked over to the bedside. "Jul? Is it a name? A place?"

"Jul… eeee… uhn."

Clark licked at his lips. "Julian? Is that it Lois? Julian?"

A sudden quick knock at the door snapped both of them out of it. Whitney looked at his watch. "Shit, he's back early."

Clark pressed a quick kiss to Lois' forehead. "Julian. I got it Lois. I got it. I'll be back, I swear."

Joining Whitney by the door, Clark held his breath. Whitney cracked the door just barely.

Grant cut his eyes toward the cracked door, whispering. "Hold up." Glancing back toward where the General was walking from, he gestured to the nurse quickly with his hand.

The nurse saw him and nodded quickly, jogging down the hall. "General Lane? General Lane you forgot…"

Sam turned just in time for the nurse to bump into him, spilling a bit of her water on his shirt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry General Lane."

Grant turned his head toward the door. "Move!" he whispered harshly.

Whitney pushed the door open and stepped out, joined soon by Clark. Whitney nodded once more to his cousin before they noticed the General was already brushing the nurse off. Clark started running, grabbing Whitney by the shirt. Both men dove as hard as they could, barely clearing the counter of the nurse's station and hitting the floor with a thud, biting back the groans from hitting the hard tile floor awkwardly.

General Lane looked up at the noise, his eyes cutting to the nurse's station and then the men guarding the door.

Grant spoke up. "Sorry sir, I opened the door and lost grip on the knob."

General Lane walked to the door and glanced inside. "Any problems?"

"None whatsoever sir."

General Lane nodded before stepping inside the room and shutting the door. Clark and Whitney popped up from behind the desk. "Thanks cuz, see you at Christmas." Both men took off at a run for the stairs before they pressed their luck even more.

The night nurse walked up to Grant with a smirk. "How do I let you talk me into these things?"

Grant let a small grin show. "It's the uniform."

She chuckled and walked over to her station. "Probably."

/

"She was awake?"

Clark shook his head to Kara. "No, not really. She was still completely out of it, but she kept saying something. 'Julian'."

"What does it mean?" Ian asked from behind Clark's desk, looking at a page he had pulled up on the computer.

Clark shrugged. "No clue. So I need you to find out if the name Julian has any relation to anyone at Luthorcorp."

Ian nodded. "Alright, I'll start with the employee listings at the factory out here." With that his fingers blurred, starting his search.

Clark sat on the sofa next to his cousin. "She was coming out of it. I know it… just another couple of minutes and she would have opened her eyes."

Kara smirked. "Or you and Whitney would be in the brig right now when Lane caught you."

Whitney had to smile. "How's that hand doing Ian?"

Ian didn't look away from the screen. "Never felt better."

Clark walked over to the desk and leaned in. "We talked to the nurse about Emily. She's resting. They haven't had to give her anything else to help her sleep. She's doing alright."

Ian nodded quickly. "Thanks for that. I feel like I should be there, but…"

"You want to catch this bastard instead of feeling helpless while she sleeps. Trust me, I know. If Emily fusses, tell her I made you work. I'll be the prick in this situation."

Ian chuckled. "She wouldn't believe it. But thanks."

The next couple of hours went by slowly. Clark was checking on any records of a Julian that had come through Smallville in the past ten years. Whitney took some time to bed down with his family in the bunk room. Kara was asleep on the sofa. The sun was coming up When Ian pulled his glasses off. "Damn it."

Clark stood up and walked to the desk. "What's wrong?"

"There is no one, absolutely no one, associated with the Luthorcorp plant or the main office in Metropolis that is named Julian. First, middle, or last name. That's statistically impossible almost considering the number of employees."

Clark leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "No drivers? Delivery runners? Have you checked consulting companies?"

"Clark I've checked every employee log for the past two years. No one named Julian has come through this factory. There's only one place regarding the Luthors that name pops up and it's a dead end. Literally."

Clark moved, sitting on the edge of the desk and looking to Ian. "What do you mean?"

Ian put his glasses back on, hitting a few keys before an image popped up on screen from some gala event. "Meet Julian Luthor. The good child."

"He was the good child? I didn't know Lex even had a brother."

Ian shook his head. "Lex got himself in some trouble here and there growing up. But Julian was spotless. The only problem I could find was a fender bender when he was sixteen."

Clark sighed. "Just because he had a good record as a kid doesn't mean something might have changed by now. He could have totally changed directions."

Ian looked up. "No. He couldn't. He didn't. He… can't."

Rubbing his eyes Clark grunted. "Stop talking in riddles Ian. Why couldn't he be the guy?"

Ian hit a few more keys and another article popped up. The headline stood out in bold print. "**Teen Heir Counted Among 38 Lost in Shipwreck**".

Clark leaned forward, reading through the article. "He died when he was 17 when a study at sea vessel went down?"

Ian nodded. "They only found 15 bodies from that wreck."

Clark grunted. "I can't believe this. We've got to be missing something." Smashing the page down key, Clark looked through all the pages they had access to on Julian Luthor when something stopped him. "Enhance this page, bottom right corner."

Ian grabbed the mouse, working his magic. "Better?"

Clark looked at the section he asked for. "Much." He smiled at Ian. "Good work."

Ian looked at him as he walked out of the office, phone in hand. Looking back to the page he realized it was the police write up on the fender bender. Looking where he was told to enhance, it clicked. "Officer on scene, Maggie Sawyer. Small world."

/

Sitting at a bench outside the station, Clark dialed in the number. "Come on Maggie, pick up… pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up…"

"_You know that's annoying at 6:09 AM, don't you Kent?"_

"Oh, sorry. Maggie, you know I wouldn't call you this early unless it was important."

"_I know Kent. I heard about Lois. What do you need?"_

Clark sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Maggie, the only lead we've had has led us to a dead guy. And you're the only link I have to him. Julian Luthor."

"_Julian? Haven't heard that name in years. It took up a good bit of my time back when I was a detective."_

Clark's eyebrow raised. "A fender bender took up a lot of your time?"

"_Fender bender? That might be the only thing that kid didn't manage to pull off in the city limits. Julian Luthor was hell on wheels. He was busted for his first DUI when he was 14 Clark. The first time I got to talk to him was when a girl from his school accused him of drugging her. She woke up with no clothes in a hotel room with a fifty dollar bill on the dresser and a note from him thanking her."_

"How old was he?"

"_That was four months after the DUI."_

Clark sighed, boots tapping the concrete as his legs jumped nervously. "Maggie, the only record on this kid is a fender bender write up with your name on it. There is nothing else on Julian Luthor." He could hear shuffling around on the other end of the line. "Maggie?"

"_I'm going to the department Kent, I'll call you as soon as I find the physical records. Give me an hour."_

"Thanks Maggie. You know where to reach me." Hitting end, Clark grit his teeth. "I am so tired of cover ups." Walking back into the station he went into his office. "Maggie said something's not right. There's a lot about Julian that's missing."

"Missing?" Ian stood up from behind the desk. "What are you talking about, I've searched that name through every database we have, and the internet."

Clark shook his head. "Julian's first official run in with the Metropolis PD was when he got pulled over for DUI."

"What? He died when he was 17, when did he get pulled…?"

"When he was 14 Ian. The kid was a hellspawn."

Ian shook his head. "So someone just erased him?"

Clark nodded. "Looks like it. Look, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"I'm sticking around here, you go visit Emily, check in on her. And if you don't mind, can you pick up some stuff for breakfast? Biscuits, hash browns… whatever is easiest. We're going to have some hungry folks here this morning." Clark reached into his wallet and pulled out a few twenties.

Ian nodded, taking the money. "No problem. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Time ticked by slowly as Clark waited for word from anyone.

He almost fell out of his chair when his phone buzzed. Grabbing for it, he flipped it open, almost snapping it in half. "Maggie?"

"_Something's very wrong here Kent."_

He sat up. "What do you mean?"

"_I know of at least 7 cases that I worked that involved Julian Luthor. And they are all gone. The only one in the official records is the fender bender you mentioned. And that one is bull shit, I never signed that form. I never worked that accident."_

Clark groaned. "Someone very high up wants Julian remembered in a fond light."

"_Apparently. I'm going to see if I can find any of my old notes and I'm on my way to Smallville."_

"Maggie, I appreciate it, but you don't have to go this far out of the way…"

"_Someone is screwing with reality, and dragging my name through it. I want in Kent."_

Clark had to grin. "We'll be waiting. See you soon Maggie."

"Detective Sawyer find anything?"

Clark looked up to see Ian carrying several bags of take out. "Uh yea. She said someone's been messing with the official records. She's on her way down now."

Ian nodded and put the food down. "That's good, because I'm confused as hell now."

They were cut off when Kara suddenly sat straight up on the sofa, hair sticking up where she had been laying on it, sleepy eyes barely open as she looked around. "Hash brown?"

Ian stared at her wide eyed. Clark chuckled and reached into one of the bags, pulling out a small container of hash browns and handing it to her. "Here you go Kara. All yours."

Kara smiled sleepily and ate one of the little rounds straight from the pouch before laying back down.

Ian looked from her to Clark. "Is… is she… cuddling with the hash browns?"

Clark sighed. "Long story. She loves them. And trust me, you never want to try and sneak one from her. If you do, make sure you're wearing a cup."

Ian looked at the sleeping blonde again. She shifted suddenly and Ian jumped back, covering himself with his hands.

Clark just laughed as he grabbed a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit.

/

After taking the rest of the food down to Whitney and his family, Clark was in his office finishing breakfast and going through the notes Lois had on the first victims when the door burst open. "You know, I never had problems like this before some small town sheriff decided to pull a 'Dukes of Hazzard' and jump his truck off a bridge in my town."

Clark smirked. "See? I make things exciting." He gestured to Ian across the room. "Have you met Ian?"

Maggie nodded. "We met when you were MIA. I got to watch him work some of his magic with Fordman when they made a fool of the warden and got Billy turned over to this station. And I believe we were both at the barbecue when your dirty little secret got outed." She nodded in his direction. "Good to see you again."

"You too Captain Sawyer." Ian stood and held his hand out.

Maggie shook it. "I was very sorry to hear about your wife. I hope I can help you out some."

Ian nodded. "Thanks. We could use it."

Maggie pulled a chair up to the desk. "I only have a few notes from some of the cases, but I can tell you that someone has been messing with the records. Did you say that there were previous cases Lane was looking into?"

Clark nodded and handed her the folder. "This is what I managed to get."

Maggie opened it up and started reading through the pages… she didn't get far. "Oh my god."

Clark put down his coffee cup. "What?"

Folding the page back and dropping it on Clark's desk, Maggie slapped the top page, her finger pointing to the name. "The first victim? That's the girl."

Clark looked confused. "The girl? Which girl are you talking…?" It suddenly clicked in his head. "The girl? From the hotel, that girl?"

Maggie nodded. "That's the girl who filed charges against Julian Luthor for drugging and raping her."

Clark reached for his phone. "This is too… this isn't a coincidence. No way."

"Who are you calling Clark?"

Looking over at Ian, he pulled up a page on his browser. "The Luthorcorp factory. I want to talk to Luthor."

Ian looked over to Captain Sawyer. "You don't think he'd actually give anything up do you?"

Clark shook his head. "I just want to hear what he has to say. Get a feel for him." Dialing the number Clark leaned forward against his desk. "Yea, this is Sheriff Clark Kent, Smallville. I need to speak to Mr. Luthor please." Tapping his fingers against the desk, he sighed.

"_Hello?"_

"Mr. Luthor, this is Sheriff Kent from Smallville. We met when you first came to town."

"_Oh. I'm sorry Sheriff there must be a mistake. This isn't Lex. I'm Lucas Luthor, Vice President of research and development for the factory."_

Clark sighed. "Is Lex there by any chance?"

"_No, he's in Metropolis for a board meeting. I can tell him you contacted us, or perhaps I can help you with something Sheriff?"_

Slapping his hand on the desk, Clark grunted. "No, that's alright. I'll try him again. Thanks."

"_Not a problem Sheriff. Next time."_

The blood drained from Clark's face. "What did you say?" But the line was dead. Slamming the phone down, Clark replayed that last part in his head repeatedly.

Maggie shifted in the chair. "Kent, what's wrong?"

Clark stood up suddenly, grabbing Ian by the collar and pulling him around the desk, pushing him into the chair. "I want to know everything there is on Lucas Luthor, and I want to know it right now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Clark paced back and forth across the office, unable to stand still as Ian and Maggie worked to find information on Lucas. "Anything?"

Ian glanced up. "There's plenty… he's a cousin of Lex's. We've got where he went to college, graduate school, articles on charities he's helped and even started. But all of it before that is a little sketchy."

Clark walked around the desk. "Define sketchy."

Maggie stood up and crossed her arms. "Sketchy as in his life before he turned 18 is very cookie cutter. There's no record of a driver's license until he was in college. His grades from his transcripts are average."

Clark scoffed. "Yea well, I did pretty average in high school too. We couldn't all be Ian."

Ian shook his head. "No Clark. They're exactly average. His GPA in every subject is the exact average for the graduating class of his year. Like someone just took the national numbers and stuck them in there."

Clark rubbed his hand over his face, hearing the soft scratch from the stubble growing in. "Birth certificate?"

Ian tapped a few keys and another page popped up. "Right down to the Social Security number. But that doesn't fit either."

"Why not?"

"His number falls into a grouping that should have been numerically assigned nearly 50 years before he was born."

Clark sighed and went back to pacing. "We've got a guy whose early life was completely average, and a birth that doesn't fit." Sitting down on the sofa he grunted. "What the hell is missing?"

Kara looked up from her coffee. "Did he ever hang out with his cousins? Visit Lex and Julian?"

Clark looked over to her… and a small grin crossed his lips. "You're a genius. Ian, check it out."

Several minutes ticked by slowly. "There's nothing. As far as the city of Metropolis is concerned, Lucas Luthor never existed before he showed up to attend University. He would have been here at the same time as Lucas, they would have graduated the same year."

Clark groaned as he pressed his hands against the side of his head. "Nothing but damn dead ends! And nothing but Luthors! One disappears and another one shows up out of the blue, like they…"

Clark got quiet. Ian and Maggie looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. Kara poked his arm. "Clark? What is it?"

"Son of a bitch!" He stood up and walked to the desk, slamming his fist down on top of it. "Julian never died, just his name."

Ian looked from the computer screen over to Clark. "You're not suggesting…?"

Maggie leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "With the Luthors, you can never rule anything out."

Kara sat back on the sofa. "So, you're saying that they faked the problem child's death, and then a 'cousin' shows up out of the blue and pretty much takes his place in the family hierarchy? That sounds like something out of a movie. Or a really weird comic book. What's next, aliens and meteorites?"

Clark ignored his cousin. "You know this is something they're capable of."

Maggie nodded. "Definitely. Hell, Lionel would probably look at it as sport."

Ian held his hand up, turning the screen to face Clark. "Alright, but what about the fact that they look nothing alike? All the way down to eye color?"

"Contacts could change eye color. And it's not like the Luthors can't afford plastic surgery."

Ian thought for a moment before turning the screen back around. "Records show that Lucas traveled from Europe just before he started university here."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Maggie asked.

Ian smirked. "He was in Europe for six months, rehabbing at a 'spa' after he required reconstructive surgery necessary from a skiing accident. He supposedly wiped out on a black diamond slope and went face first into a forest."

Clark slapped the desk. "I got you, you son of a bitch." He turned to head for the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. "What Maggie?"

Captain Sawyer didn't let go of his forearm. "Kent, if his records are gone, then more than likely any DNA markers we had on him are also gone. We have nothing to compare the evidence found on the women to."

Clark took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Ian, call Sasha's office, tell her I'm coming over to talk to her." Looking down at the hand on his arm, he looked back to Maggie, waiting.

With a sigh she let him go. "Keep your temper in check here Kent. I want this guy as badly as you do, but we have to go by the book to catch him."

Clark sighed. "I'll… try. Is that good enough?"

"Almost. You could also give me your sidearm so I don't have to worry about you driving off to the factory to get revenge."

Clark arched his eyebrow. "That's not happening." He turned and walked out of his office.

Ian chuckled. "You know he's got a spare in the car anyway right?"

Maggie nodded. "That's where I keep one."

Shaking his head, Ian went back to typing. "Am I the only one not carrying a weapon around here?" Looking over he saw Kara shifting on the sofa. "Never mind, at least there's two of us."

"Nope, just you. Mine's locked in the jeep."

Ian stared at her as she stood and crossed the room. Looking over, Kara shrugged. "What? Clark taught me and gave it to me when I moved out here just in case. I've got the permit in the jeep too."

Ian watched as she left the office. "Thank God I didn't touch the hash browns."

/

Clark left the court house fuming. Cussing under his breath all the way back to the station, he burst into his office, making Ian jump out of the chair and almost take out the screen. "Uhhh… problems?"

"They won't even try to get a warrant for a DNA sample based on the evidence we have, which they say is no hard evidence at all." Picking up the first thing he could find he threw his rolodex, hard.

"WHOA !"

Clark turned to see Whitney on the floor, pages from the holder still floating down around him. "Sorry Whit."

Standing up slowly, Whitney kept a close eye on his friend. "No problem. I take it we haven't had a lot of luck in the case so far?"

Clark grunted. "No, we've solved the damn case, but the damn lawyers won't give me what I need so I can go arrest the damn suspect and toss his ass into a damn cell."

Whitney looked over to Ian then to Maggie sitting across the room. "Well… damn. That sucks. Anyone care to fill me in here?"

Over the next few minutes, a very abridged version of the facts was presented to Whitney explaining what all they had found. "So the Luthors 'killed' the bad kid and rebranded him as a saint?"

"That's pretty much it. But there's no way we can prove it without DNA to compare to what we found under the women's nails." Clark gritted his teeth again, flipping a letter opener around in his hand as he felt his tension rising once more. "Maggie, can you talk to the lawyers in Metropolis? Maybe they're more adventurous than our people."

Maggie exhaled slowly. "I already tried. There's no one willing to take a chance on this with what we have. And honestly, even if we had ironclad evidence, we're still talking about going up against the Luthors here Kent. That's not going to be simple for anyone."

Setting the letter opener down Clark sat silently. "Then we're fucked. There's no other way around it. And he gets to keep hurting women."

The thick tension was broken by the ringing of a cell phone. Everyone checked their hip, Whitney pulling his from the clip. "Sorry, one sec. Hello?... Yea Grant, what's…? They're on the way now?... With how many?... Dang. Thanks for the heads up." Flipping it shut, Whitney sighed. "General Lane's on the way here now. With three MPs."

Clark shook his head. "What's he trying against me now?" Standing up he pulled the blinds down, looking out the window. "Did he say how long we have?"

Whitney shook his head. "Grant just heard about it, but he thinks they left Fort Ryan maybe 20 minutes ago?"

Clark watched the humvee pull into the parking lot. "Sounds about right. Alright, everyone just relax, don't try to piss him off. That's my job."

Sitting back at his desk, Clark shut off the screen to his computer and waited.

Without even knocking, General Lane burst into the office. "Having a good day Kent?"

Clark just grinned. "Well, we were having a good morning. But you know, things change."

General Lane grinned back. "Well, I'm sorry to have to burst in here like this, but justice must be served you know." Looking back at the MPs, he nodded over to the right of Clarks desk.

Clark watched as the men walked over to Ian, pulling him up from the chair. "What the hell are you trying to pull Lane?"

General Lane just grinned as his men continued. "Ian Randall you are under arrest for assaulting a decorated General of the United States Armed Forces."

Clark rushed around the desk only to find himself held back by Whitney. "Bossman, not worth it right now."

Clark wasn't listening. He tried getting closer to the General. "You arrogant, self righteous piece of…"

"Watch your mouth Kent."

Clark almost frothed as he stared the man down. "I warned you, you press charges on Ian and I press them on you!"

General Lane walked closer to the restrained sheriff. "For what? Striking an intruder in my daughter's apartment? Good luck getting a judge to listen to your side Kent."

General Lane walked out of the office after the MPs who were guiding Ian out of the station. Clark followed him, his arms held back by Whitney and Kara now. "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

General Lane turned back to face him. "Things happen when people break my rules. Like sneaking into my daughter's hospital room. I might not be able to get my hands on you, but I can get to you." He looked over to Whitney then. "And the same goes for you. I'm sure your cousin will thank you, if he's off disciplinary duties anytime soon."

"You dusty old fart!" It was up to Clark and Kara to hold Whitney back now. "You got a problem with me, deal with me! Leave Grant out of this!"

General Lane just grinned as he walked out the door to the waiting humvee.

Clark glared after the man. "I'm sorry Whitney, I got your family into this."

"Grant was willing. Don't worry." He stepped around in front of Clark. "But what do we do now?"

Clark ran his hand through his hair, looking lost. "I have no clue. I'm… I'm out of ideas. We can't touch Luthor, and now we're being attacked by 'the good guys' too. I just…" Walking backwards, Clark held his hands up. "I don't know." Walking off toward the back of the station he disappeared around a corner.

Whitney and Kara looked at each other, both worried. "He's… he's not serious right? He always finds a way, right Whitney?"

Whitney sighed. "This time… I honestly don't know. It doesn't look good."

"But Whitney, Clark wouldn't just…" Kara was cut off by the sound of squealing tires. Both of them ran through the front door to see Clark in the Charger, peeling out of the parking lot onto Main Street and disappearing.

"Damn. Don't do it Clark." Whitney ran back into the station. "Riley, with me! Kara stay here and see…"

"To hell with that. That's my family, I'm coming with you."

Whitney turned to look at her and knew it was a lost cause. She had the same glare that Clark used on him when he wasn't messing around. "Fine, let's go." Grabbing his phone off the desk Whitney ran out into the lot to his cruiser.

Riley slipped into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"The factory, to stop Clark from making a mistake."

Ten minutes later Whitney stopped the cruiser just outside the front door. All three rushed inside to see an overwhelmed secretary. "Can… can I help you?"

"How long ago did Sheriff Kent get here?"

The secretary shook her head. "Sheriff Kent hasn't been here. He called a little bit ago and asked to speak to Mr. Luthor."

"Lucas Luthor?"

She nodded. "But Mr. Luthor has already left for the day. He said he had business to attend to at home."

Whitney's eyes widened. "Where does he live?"

"Well, he lives out at Luthor mansion with family."

Whitney turned to the other two. "Shit."

/

The heavy doors burst inward, spraying the floor of the office with the remains of ornate stained glass. Heavy boot steps crunched over the shattered glass as the pissed off intruder made his way further into the room. "Luthor!"

The high-backed leather chair turned slowly, showing the grinning face of the man seated behind the desk. "Sheriff Kent. Something I can help you with?"

Clark walked up to the desk quickly, eyes flickering with rage. "Yea there is." Tossing his hand out, a loud clatter rang out on the glass top desk. "Get up."

Looking down, the smiling figure noticed the badge still spinning on top of the desk. Cutting his eyes back up to the sheriff he put his hands on the desk. "Get up?"

Clark nodded. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of you Luthor. And I won't enjoy it as much if you're already halfway to the ground."

Lucas smiled at him. "You burst into a private dwelling uninvited, and then you threaten the resident? Didn't do all that well on our academy exams did we Sheriff?"

"You're finished hurting people Julian."

Lucas' face twitched, but just slightly. "I think you have me confused with my dearly departed cousin Sheriff Kent. Julian has been dead for a very long time."

Clark shook his head. "I know how you did it. And I know when you did it. I even know that someone got all the records of your past indiscretions destroyed. As far as anyone looking through the records can tell, Julian Luthor was only guilty of a car accident. Maggie Sawyer remembers differently."

Lucas looked thoughtful at the mention of the Captain. "Ah Maggie. I heard she made captain. I haven't spoken to her since she was a detective."

Clark's brow rose slowly. "Maggie Sawyer was promoted to Sergeant over a year before you first came to live in Metropolis… _Lucas._"

Lucas' face twitched once more, his nostrils flaring. "Sheriff Kent I would appreciate it if you left my family's manor."

A voice from the doorway broke the tension. "I would appreciate an explanation for why my office doors have been destroyed. Is there something we can help with Sheriff Kent?"

Clark glanced back at the man. "Your brother has been attacking and sexually assaulting women, six that we know of."

Lex tilted his head. "My brother? I'm sorry sheriff, but my brother died years ago when he was young."

Clark shook his head. "You told me when you came to this town you wanted to do good for its people and try to change the stigma on the Luthor name. Don't treat me like an idiot now."

Lex looked from the man behind the desk back to the sheriff, emotions crossing his face quickly. "Well… do you have proof that my… cousin here… did the things you are accusing him of sheriff?"

Clark looked at Lucas. "Your father must have spent a lot of money to have all the past evidence from your crimes done away with. Reports, DNA markers erased from databases. That would get expensive."

Julian smirked. "Well, I know Uncle Lionel respects law enforcement and has donated plenty towards various institutions. But I don't know why you would besmirch him with these allegations."

Clark started to lean closer when a buzzing went off in his pocket. Stepping back, he reached into his pocket and flipped his cell phone open. "What is it?... You did?" Looking back at the men he smiled. "That's great. Good job. I'll be there soon." Shutting the phone he slipped it back into his pocket. Walking to the desk again he reached for his badge, clipping it back onto his belt. "Gentleman sorry to bother you."

Lex glanced at his cousin, then back to the sheriff. "Some news on the cases you were working?"

Clark smiled even bigger. "Oh yea. You see, your dad might have wiped out all of the police records, but he made one mistake." Clark emphasize by holding up a finger. "Excelsior Academy. They still have full medical records and immunization files on all former students. My deputies are getting the files on Julian Luthor and we will be able to match up the DNA. I think the District Attorney will be a little more cooperative then. See ya later… _Lucas_." With a grin, Clark turned and made his way toward the office doors.

Lucas' nostrils flared, lips pulling back to reveal gritted teeth. Jumping over the glass-top desk he grabbed a decorative dagger, ripping the sheath away and rushing after Clark.

Lex's eyes widened, and he ran as he tried to catch him. "Julian, no!"

Clark turned just in time to see the knife come stabbing down at his heart, his attacker grinning.

The blade pierced Clark's shirt easily… and then stopped. Lucas' hand kept moving, sliding all the way along the sharpened blade.

Clark looked at the shocked man and smiled, just for a moment, before he slammed his fist into the bleeding man's gut, hard. Lucas hit his knees, gripping his bleeding hand and gasping for air.

Lex stared wide eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened so quickly. "What the… How did you…?"

Clark untucked his shirt and pulled it up, showing the bottom of a Kevlar vest. "Always come prepared." Reaching down he picked Lucas up by the collar. "Lucas Luthor, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer." Turning him around, he slapped the cuffs on, tightening them. Pulling an evidence bag and a rubber glove from his back pocket, Clark grinned as he reached for the bloody knife. "This is evidence. I'm sure the guys at the lab will find plenty of useful information on here. Including your blood."

Whitney, Riley and Kara ran into the office just in time to see Clark turn around, blood staining his shirt just over his heart. "Bossman, what the hell happened here?"

Clark just grinned. "We got the bad guy."

"Bullshit!" Lucas screamed. "You busted into my house, threatened me, slandered me. You baited me, you're done! This will never see a courtroom! Tell him Lex!"

Everyone's eyes traveled to the man still standing by the desk, running a hand over his smooth head. He looked from Clark back to Lucas. Lex shook his head slowly. "I invited Sheriff Kent into my home. Lucas assaulted him as he was leaving. The door was an accident. Take him." Lex turned his back as he walked around the desk to sit down.

Lucas' eyes widened. "Lex! Don't do this! Don't do this to me!"

"You did this to yourself. You said you changed your ways. You lied. Please remove him from my home."

Clark locked eyes with Lex and nodded slightly. "Thank you Mr. Luthor. Someone will take your statement soon." Pushing Lucas in front of him he muttered. "Let's go. No more 'next time'."

/

Whitney walked up to Clark in the waiting area on the second floor of the medical center. "So… you wanna explain to me just what the hell happened back there?"

"We were out of options. So, I made one."

Whitney shook his head. "You know that was a big damn chance you took there, don't you?"

Clark nodded. "Yea I know. But it worked."

"I never thought I'd see the day when I was the voice of reason here Clark."

Clark just laughed in reply, taking a swig of coffee.

Whitney slumped in his chair. "So breaking into the office? Tossing down the badge and threatening to kick his ass?"

"I wanted him to think I was desperate and out of options. Figured that would make him cocky."

Whitney nodded. "And the thing about the Excelsior records?"

"That was total bullshit. All I knew was that they both went to Excelsior. I figured he wouldn't think it through before he got desperate himself. With everything his father's covered up before a dead cop shouldn't be an issue."

Whitney nodded again. "And the vest?"

Clark chuckled. "Honestly I figured he'd try to shoot me, then I'd bust his nose when he was in shock that I wasn't dead on the floor and get blood on the gun to get the evidence. The knife was a total curveball. Worked though."

"You are crazy Clark. Lois will kick your ass when she wakes up."

Clark smiled. "Yea, maybe. But it'd be worth it." Clark got to his feet and started walking down the hall.

Whitney followed him. "You don't think you used all your pull with the General when you got him to drop charges again Ian?"

"I don't care what he has to say Whitney, he's not going to stop me from seeing Lois."

"Is that so, Sheriff Kent?"

Clark turned around to see General Lane staring at him. "Yes, it is so. My team found the man who hurt Lois and the other women, while fighting the fact we were being targeted by a megalomaniacal prick in a uniform and one of the biggest cover-ups in the history of the state. Oh yea, and one of my people was arrested because this megalomaniacal prick couldn't deal with his ego being bruised. We put up with all of that, and still caught the bad guy. So if you think I'm gonna back down now, you're a moron… _sir_."

Whitney stared at Clark in surprise as he went off on the general.

General Lane twitched, just barely. "So you're expecting what? An apology for my actions?"

Clark grunted. "Like you even know how to."

General Lane took a deep breath. "Well Kent, I will admit… you didn't do a horrible job of catching the man. And I suppose that… I was wrong to hit you."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"So Kent… I suppose it's only fair if you wanted to get that one back."

Clark just shook his head. "I'm not going to hit you just so you can appease whatever twisted sense of honor you decide to uphold." Turning, he made his way down the hall further.

General Lane sighed and shook his head, walking down the hallway back towards his daughter's room. Straightening his cuffs he looked up just in time to see Clark stop walking…

And to see him twist, a fist coming straight for General Lane's face.

Clark connected with a hard punch. General Lane wavered for a moment before stumbling back against the wall, hands going to his broken nose, feeling the blood pour from it. He stared up through watery eyes. "You said…!"

Clark shrugged. "I changed my mind. And it's more satisfying when you're not expecting it." Crouching down near the man, he grinned. "You can hold this one against me for as long as you want. But no threat, no manipulation, and no harassment is going to stop me from seeing Lois. I love her. And for some crazy reason she loves me. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'm damn glad I did it. And no matter what you think about it General, as soon as I can, I'm going to ask her to marry me. And her answer will be the one that matters, not yours."

"Yes."

Clark's heart skipped a beat. Slowly standing he turned… and there she was. "Lois?"

Wearing the hospital gown she woke up in and a pair of scrub bottoms she stole from the nurse's station, Lois slowly walked closer to Clark. He hands pressed against his chest, gripping his t-shirt. "Yes."

Clark slowly lifted his hand, fingers tracing over her cheek, careful not to graze any of the marks on her skin. "Lois, you don't have to… this isn't how I wanted to ask you."

She shook her head. "I don't care. For some reason, for us… it just seems to fit. Yes."

Clark gently cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her softly.

Lois' arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tighter.

After several long, looooong moments, Clark broke the kiss. His forehead pressed to hers, he smiled. "I missed you."

Lois glanced over his shoulder at a grinning Whitney, and her father still holding his nose on the floor. "Apparently I missed a lot in the last two days. You punched my dad."

"He hit me first."

She raised her brow as she looked back into his eyes. "Did you get the guy?"

Clark nodded. "We got Lucas. And we can prove who he really is."

Lois smiled again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lane."

"Kent."

Clark pulled back. "Yes?"

Shaking her head, Lois laughed. "No, I meant it's going to be Mrs. Kent now."

Clark raised his brow. "You're going to change your name?"

Lois smiled. "Is that so shocking? I might be a little more old fashioned than you thought Kent. I mean, I'll probably use Lane-Kent for work, but I have no problem with everyone knowing who I married."

Clark just hugged her again, kissing her neck. "For the record, I did bring it up with your dad first."

She laughed. "Yea, I can see that. It went better than I would have expected."

Clark slipped his arm around Lois' waist and led her back towards her room, her head laid on his shoulder.

Whitney walked over to the General. "Too much pride to let a Marine offer you a hand General?"

Lane glared up at him before holding his hand out.

With a smile Whitney grabbed the offered hand and helped the General to his feet. "Thank you."

"No problem General. You gonna be sticking around Smallville for a while?"

Lane shook his head, looking around for something to compress his nose with. "I'll be returning to Fort Ryan soon."

Whitney nodded. "That's probably for the best. Things might get tense around here pretty soon."

Lane looked over to him. "Is that a threat Fordman?"

Whitney held his hands up. "Not from me, no sir. I was just saying, who knows what my wife and Clark's cousin might let slip to Lois about the past couple of days when they talk to her. Alllll sorts of sordid details."

General Lane stared down the hallway. "Good point."

Whitney patted the General on the shoulder. "Well sir, good to see you. Good luck back at the base." He turned to walk away, turning in mid step. "Oh by the way, Lana really is fond of my cousin Grant. Just FYI." Whitney grinned. "Tell him that we'll see him at the family reunion? That is, if he isn't still on disciplinary duty." Giving the General a salute, Whitney turned and jogged down the hallway.

As he watched the man walk off, General Lane sighed. Even as he turned walked towards the hospital's exit, the corner of his lip turned up into a tiny grin. "Give him hell, Lo."

/

A.N.: There you go folks. Hope this made up for the long delay in the last story. And I hope that in some way it seemed fitting to the long journey since we found out about the ring. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
